Insanity
by Firejack
Summary: Zoro qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil de la part de l'homme qu'il a juré de surpassé, sombre peu à peu alors que son passé le rattrape... Son hôte, si lié à son trouble, sera-t'il le sauver de lui-même? Ou quand les fantômes surgissent du placard et que les monstres jaillissent de sous le lit... Rating M approprié... Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, dépravation à l'oeuvre :3


Le jet brûlant de la douche vint frapper son corps hâlé par les heures passées en mer à s'entrainer sur le pont du navire. Roronoa Zorro releva la tête, laissant l'eau chaude délier ses muscles tendus depuis le matin.

En effet, son hôte, fidèle à lui-même, ne l'épargnait pas et c'est avec une facilité déconcertante qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à le défaire en combat singulier. Lui et son satané cure-dent ! Le jeune bretteur serra les dents, faisant pulser sa veine temporale. Dire qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante était un euphémisme ! Mais après tout, comment ne pas l'être lorsque que l'on se trouvait dans un manoir perdu au milieu de l'océan avec pour seule compagnie un épéiste taciturne et une démente aux apparences morbides ?

Voilà maintenant deux semaines que Dracule Mihawk, l'homme qu'il avait juré de surpasser l'avait recueillit au sein de sa demeure après qu'il eut y eu été envoyé par Kuma, cette sorte d'ours au service du gouvernement. Il y avait retrouvé, abasourdi, celui que l'on surnommait avec raison « Œil de Faucon ». Le plus grand sabreur du monde. Quelle folle idée lui avait pris de se prosterner à ses pieds, de l'implorer, le supplier de l'entraîner ? Il n'en savait rien. Toujours est-il que l'homme avait accéder à sa requête et qu'à présent voilà où il en était… Perclus de courbatures, subissant les assauts incessants et effrénés de cet enfoiré d'œil de piaf qui, lorsqu'il ne dormait pas, cherchait la moindre distraction possible ! Humiliation et défaite était rapidement devenu son quotidien non sans oublier les quelques et néanmoins nombreuses blessures, tant psychologiques que morales, qu'il se voyait infliger. Ah ce qu'il haïssait cet homme !

Excédé, Zorro lança violemment son poing contre le marbre ivoire de la cabine de douche. La violence de l'impact fut telle que ses jointures s'ouvrirent et qu'il ne put contenir un gémissement de douleur.

\- Merde ! jura-t-il avec force, son sang, fluidifié par l'eau, se répandant au sol.

Eteignant le jet, il sortit et eut juste le temps de nouer une serviette autour de sa taille que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apercevoir la dernière personne qu'il aurait souhaité croiser.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, en chien de faïence, l'un figé sur le seuil, l'autre appuyé contre le mur. Le corsaire se reprit en premier et, brisa le contact pour venir empoigner le poignet blessé du bretteur, sans un mot. Il l'examina sous tous les angles et le jeune homme fut surpris de la douceur avec laquelle il auscultait son membre blessé.

L'observant à la dérobée, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la finesse de ses traits, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais qui semblaient si soyeux et en particulier ses singuliers yeux qui lui avaient valu son surnom. Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées dérangeantes de son esprit.

\- En quel honneur ?

La voix glaciale et posée de son hôte lui arracha un sursaut et, il pria ardemment pour que son observation n'ait pas été décelée. Prenant conscience que l'épéiste attendait une réponse, il haussa les épaules. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui annoncer de but en blanc qu'il avait eu une furieuse envie de lui envoyer son point au visage ! Non ?

Mihawk soupira, l'air exaspéré.

\- Bon allez, viens, on va soigner ça, lui annonça-t-il en le tirant vers la sortie, sa main enserrant trop fortement son poignet.

Zorro le suivit docilement, après tout, c'est qu'il avait mal se répétait-il dans le vain espoir de justifier la soudaine perte de son impétuosité. Ils empruntèrent ainsi de longs et sombres corridors pour arriver en face de la chambre qui jouxtait la sienne Il n'avait jamais osé y entrer, c'était comme s'aventurer dans l'antre du démon ! Il n'était pas fou, enfin, pas encore… Même si son séjour en ces murs mettait en péril son intégrité…

Lorsque son hôte poussa le lourd battant de chêne, les gongs grincèrent et il pénétra dans la pièce, l'entraînant à sa suite. Le jeune homme fut surpris de la clarté et de l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui y régnait. Il s'attendait plus à une sorte de sombre et lugubre cachot…

\- Ça risque de piquer un peu.

Le bretteur s'arracha à la contemplation de la pièce, il n'avait pas réalisé que le corsaire l'avait lâché pour s'emparer de cotons imbibés d'alcool et d'une large bande adhésive.

\- Je… AÏE ! La vache, éloigne cette chose ! hurla-t-il lorsqu'il l'apposa sur sa plaie.

\- Fillette.

L'homme avait dit cela d'une voix claire, dénudée de toute émotion mais, il lui semblait avoir entraperçut l'ombre d'un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Il resta absorbé dans la vision qu'offrait ces dernières, ni trop fines, ni trop pleines… parfaites…

\- Voilà, ça devrait aller maintenant. Roronoa ? Hum, hum… Roronoa ?

\- Euh oui, désolé, marmonna ce dernier, honteux d'avoir été surpris en train de lorgner ouvertement celui qu'il considérait comme son principal adversaire.

A cette pensée, il rougit violemment. Que lui arrivait-il donc ! Lui qui n'avait jamais su décrypter ce que l'on appelait les sentiments et les relations humaines, il se trouvait bien embêté !

\- Merci… fit-il à contrecœur.

Il haïssait se sentir redevable et plus encore, à celui qu'il avait juré de défaire de son titre. Il se précipita alors hors de cette pièce, furieux contre lui-même et perturbé par les différentes émotions qu'il éprouvait. Il ne vit pas l'immuable expression indéchiffrable de Mihawk se changer en un masque d'intérêt.

Il faisait nuit. Dans une pièce où aucune lumière ne filtrait, un jeune homme gémissait douloureusement. Sa respiration était haletante, sa peau couverte de sueur. Il se retourna de nouveau.

_Hahaha ! Je t'ai encore battu Zorro ! Allez, relève-toi !_

_Tu as de la chance Zorro tu vas pouvoir réaliser tes rêves ! Ce que j'aurai aimé être un garçon ! Papa dit qu'une fille se fera toujours surpasser !_

_L'un de nous deviendra le meilleur sabreur que l'on n'est jamais connu ! C'est une promesse !_

_Elle est tombée dans les escaliers ce matin… Elle est morte. Elle ne reviendra plus Zorro…_

\- Non !

Dans la chambre voisine, Mihawk ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sa main enserrant la garde de son épée. Qui donc avait pu oser perturber son sommeil ? Silencieusement, il sortit de son lit et écouta plus attentivement, tentant de discerner la source des cris. Se rapprochant du mur, il soupira bruyamment, agacé. Décidemment, ce Roronoa ne lui apportait que des ennuis !

Sortant dans le couloir, il poussa la porte de la pièce qu'il avait donnée à son invité. Ses yeux s'habituèrent immédiatement à la pénombre environnante et, il put contempler une forme qui se débattait entre les draps. Le jeune homme semblait profondément plongé dans son cauchemar. Refermant derrière lui, il pénétra dans la chambre et s'approcha à pas feutrés du lit.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Nous nous sommes fait une promesse !

Intrigué, l'épéiste s'arrêta, attendant la suite.

\- Vous mentez ! Tous ! Elle n'est pas morte !

Mihawk, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, hésita. Devait-il le réveiller ou, satisfaire sa curiosité personnelle ? Il opta pour la seconde option.

\- Je vais le battre, je te le promets Kaya ! Je deviendrai le meilleur et, de là où tu es, tu entendras mon nom !

Roronoa éclata en sanglots et n'y tenant plus, le corsaire le secoua délicatement. Il allait le réveiller. Il ne faisait jamais bon de se débattre dans les rêves. Le jeune homme papillonna des paupières, semblant sortir de ses songes mais de violents pleurs le secouaient encore. Inconsciemment enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, il s'accrocha à lui comme un noyé le ferait à une bouée de sauvetage.

Se raidissant, il hésita à déloger l'importun lorsque ce dernier enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Mais, l'état dans lequel il se trouvait le soutira au duel en règle qui attendait l'inconscient qui se montrait trop tactile avec celui que l'on surnommait Œil de Faucon.

Maladroit, il referma ses bras sur le corps tremblant de l'escrimeur et lui tapota avec douceur le dos. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues heures, étroitement enlacés et petit à petit, les pleurs cessèrent pour laisser place à un sommeil réparateur. Lorsque Mihawk fut certain que son invité ne retomberait pas dans un de ses cauchemars, il le replaça sur son lit et lui remit sa couverture qui avait glissé au sol.

Il se releva, prenant soin de ne pas perturber le sommeil de l'endormi et, se surpris à observer le visage serein de Roronoa. Ses traits étaient détendus et, il put admirer une autre facette de celle qu'il pouvait observer dès que le bretteur l'apercevait. Il patienta ainsi quelques minutes avant de se décider à regagner sa chambre.

Sur son matelas, le corsaire se remémora alors une chose qu'il l'avait surpris, plus tôt, dans l'après-midi. Oui, à présent, ce passage qu'il avait momentanément occulté de son esprit, lui revint avec force. Le jeune homme l'avait longuement fixé avant de rougir et de… le remercier…. C'était des signes totalement inhabituels dans le caractère agressif qu'il adoptait à son égard ! Des failles dans l'épais mur qui entourait les pensées de l'ancien chasseur de primes.

Et, Mihawk était déterminé à le percer à jour !

Ce matin là aurait dû être ordinaire. Il devait l'être. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Oui, ce matin là, le manoir s'éveilla tardivement et même quand ce fut fait, un jeune homme, aux cheveux d'un vert tendre, se refusa à quitter la transe rassurante dans laquelle il se trouvait plongé.

En effet, les évènements de la nuit passée ne cessaient de le tourmenter et, une myriade de scénarios tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres le retenait de croiser son hôte. Comment pourrait-il de nouveau lui faire face ? Que dire ? Il se massa les tempes, tentant vainement d'enrayer la migraine qui avait pris possession de son crâne.

Ce n'est qu'après un long et pénible débat intérieur que Zorro se décida à se rendre aux cuisines pour remplir son estomac. Luffy avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. A cette pensée, il sourit. Le souvenir de l'appétit insatiable de son capitaine resterait toujours un mystère des plus amusants !

\- Roronoa ?

Il se figea et un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Le destin s'acharnait donc à le confronter à des situations toutes plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres ! Il se retourna pour découvrir Mihawk, adossé contre le mur opposé, les bras croisés sur son torse, les yeux clos.

\- Hum ? fit-il, peu sûr du comportement à adopter.

\- Battons-nous.

La réponse fusa. Il le regarda, stupéfait, la bouche béate d'étonnement. C'était tout ? Il ne pensait donc qu'au combat ?

\- Quoi ! Mais ça ne vas pas ? Dire cela à quelqu'un qui vient de sortir de son lit ! C'est que j'ai faim, moi ! hurla-t-il.

Il n'eu tôt fait de prononcer ces paroles que la lame acérée du corsaire était appuyée contre sa jugulaire. Il déglutit bruyamment. L'homme ouvrit les yeux.

\- Parlons de sommeil… J'ai assez mal dormi, le sais-tu ? Il me faut me… distraire…

Et, comme pour appuyer ses paroles, l'épéiste se rapprocha, menaçant. D'un coup de botte bien placée, il envoya Zorro contre le mur et se colla à lui. Puis, il se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que son nez vienne effleurer la pointe de son oreille. Le bretteur frissonna en sentant le souffle du plus âgé dans son cou.

\- Je ne ferai aucun commentaire quant à, ce qui c'est passé hier soir… Disons que ce sera notre petit secret… susurra-t-il. Prends tes sabres !

Le jeune homme acquiesça et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il fut enfin libéré de cette intimidante étreinte. Il dégaina ensuite ses trois sabres qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui. Il en plaça un entre ses dents et saisit la garde des deux autres, un dans chaque main, non sans avoir une fois de plus remarqué que le corsaire ne se servirait pas de sa véritable épée.

C'est ainsi que, dans un étroit couloir, les lames s'entrechoquèrent avec une violence inouïe. Les coups fusaient, étaient parés. Tout s'enchaînait dans un véritable ballet. Et, enfin, Zorro compris. Si Mihawk désirait autant se battre, ce n'était pas que par pure distraction. Il fallait briser la glace. Et, quoi de mieux qu'un bon combat pour oublier la gêne présente entre eux ? Alors, il se déchaîna, évacuant toute la rage et l'impuissance qu'il ressentait, tous ces sentiments qu'il gardait profondément en lui, sans que personne ne le sache. Jusqu'à la nuit dernière, pensa-t-il, l'amer goût de cet instant de faiblesse lui emplissant la bouche.

Le jeune homme ne s'étonna pas lorsqu'il tomba au sol, battu. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude ! Couvert de sueur, il prit le chemin de la salle de bains, sans un mot. Il se fichait bien qu'Œil de Faucon ne le prenne mal !

Sous la douche, il ne put empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder vers l'épéiste. Il se rappelait de ses puissants bras enroulés autour de sa taille, de son odeur si entêtante, de son torse aux abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, de son souffle dans son cou. Et, c'est tout naturellement que sa main descendit entre ses jambes pour venir empoigner sa verge déjà gonflée par le désir. Le plaisir ne lui était pas inconnu et, même si en cet instant, il se répugnait, il savait comment neutraliser cette dérangeante émotion.

Lentement, il se caressa, se soutenant aux parois de la cabine, les jambes écartées. Il gémit bruyamment et accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Il s'imagina le corsaire, nu, son torse contre le sien, son sexe érigé exerçant une douce pression sur son entrejambe. Un son rauque vint franchir ses lèvres pour se répercuter contre les murs de la pièce. Son excitation atteignait son point culminant, il se sentait venir…

\- Est-ce à moi que tu penses ?

Zorro hurla. Derrière lui, accoudée contre le chambranle de la porte de la douche, Mihawk le qualifiait d'un des regards étranges dont il avait le secret. Le jeune homme sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues de colère face au comportement de son hôte et en particulier de honte. Mortifié, il réussit pourtant à lui répondre.

\- Non mais tu es complètement cinglé ma parole ! cria-t-il.

\- Répond.

Il serra les dents devant tant de mépris. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse humilier de la sorte. Attrapant son caleçon, il se hâta de l'enfiler malgré la difficulté que lui causait sa proéminente érection. A ce geste, le corsaire haussa un sourcil mais, ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? fulmina l'escrimeur.

\- Dois-je réellement justifier ma présence dans mon propre manoir ? le cingla-t-il.

Mais devant son air furibond, il se pinça l'arrête du nez, avant de continuer :

\- J'ai entendu des… gémissements… J'ai pensé que tu aurais encore eu quelques différents avec le mur. A présent, je vois que je me suis trompé, énonça-t-il d'une voix calme.

Zorro ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, aussi, il se tu, passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Alors, à qui pensais-tu ?

\- He ! Je… Euh… M'imaginais avec Sanji ! déballa-t-il d'une traite.

Il avait dit cela sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il n'aimait pas le coq. Tout au plus, il le supportait et trouvait en lui une certaine distraction. Inconsciemment, il se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension et, observa la réaction de Mihawk.

Ce dernier, avait perdu son habituel masque d'impassibilité et ses sourcils se fronçaient durement. Il sembla méditer sur son aveu, augmentant l'atmosphère étouffante qui régnait de la pièce depuis son arrivée.

\- Sanji ? Ne serais-ce pas le cuisinier aux drôles de sourcils qui passe son temps à charmer tout ce qui a une paire de seins en ce bas-monde ? fit-il enfin.

\- Euh… Oui… Hum… C'est bien… Euh… lui…

Zorro balbutia. C'était la première fois qu'Œil de Faucon se permettait une telle familiarité dans ses propos. Ses muscles tendus par l'anxiété le faisaient souffrir.

\- Soit.

L'épéiste avait retrouvé sa sérénité et, aucun indice de ce qu'y pouvait lui passer par la tête ne se lisait sur son visage. Faisant volte-face, il se dirigea vers la porte dans un bruissement de capes. Mais, il se figea, une fois la main sur la poignée.

\- Nous mangeons dans dix minutes. Sois à l'heure, lança-t-il sans se retourner.

Lorsqu'il fut seul, le jeune homme s'effondra au sol, les membres tremblants.

Bordel ! Que se passait-il ?

Attablé sur l'imposante table qui trônait au centre de sa salle à manger, Mihawk songeait. La tête entre les mains, les coudes posés, il ressassait la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son invité un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

_Sanji_. Il se rappelait de cet énergumène. Un cuisinier prétentieux qui se servait de ses pieds comme d'une arme. Un bruyant olibrius qui se pensait digne d'être pirate. Il ricana intérieurement. Etait-ce donc lui qui occupait les pensées de Roronoa ? Il se remémora la vision qu'offrait le bretteur sous la douche les jambes écartées, le souffle court, les joues rougies par le plaisir, les gouttelettes d'eau ruisselant sur son corps rendu athlétique par le combat et les longues heures d'entraînement. Et ce serait ce pathétique coq qui possèderait une telle merveille ? Quelle absurdité !

Au loin, il pouvait percevoir les sons étouffés que faisait le pas hésitant du jeune homme. Il devait être dans le couloir, devina-t-il.

\- Tu peux entrer, fit-il lorsqu'il put sentir sa présence derrière la porte.

Roronoa entra, fermant doucement derrière lui. Le corsaire leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Il y lut de l'appréhension, une chose qu'il connaissait assez bien pour l'inspirer dès qu'il prenait le large.

Il repoussa la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et fit un pas en direction du bretteur. Ce dernier recula, une main empoignant déjà la garde de ses sabres, sur ses gardes. Mihawk soupira. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu quelques semaines en arrières, lorsqu'il lui avait accordé l'hospitalité. Il retourna donc s'asseoir tranquillement. Il ne servait à rien de le braquer.

\- Viens, le dîner est prêt.

Le jeune homme s'installa face à lui, méfiant. Il devait s'attendre à ce qu'il lui fasse une remarque désobligeante pensa-t-il. Il se contenta donc de siroter lentement son vin, tout en piochant négligemment dans son assiette.

Le repas se déroula ainsi dans un silence des plus complets. Les deux hommes n'avaient rien à se dire. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Mihawk souhaita une bonne nuit à son invité et se rendit à sa chambre. Là, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements jusqu'à ne plus porter que son caleçon. En observant ce dernier, il constata que c'était celui que Shanks lui avait offert, en gage de leur amitié.

\- Maudit Rouquin et ses présents vaseux ! maugréa-t-il.

Se glissant sous ses draps, il croisa ses bras sur son oreiller, posant sa tête dessus. Il observa alors le plafond d'un blanc immaculé qui s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Il y avait établi une splendide carte de tous les océans et les points d'accroches qu'il avait parcourus. Ceci lui fit penser à la guerre qui se préparait.

Portgas D. Ace, frère de Luffy au chapeau de paille. Par sa faute, un terrible affrontement aurait lieu. Il était intimement convaincu que Barbe Blanche et nombres de pirates se rendraient sur les lieux de l'exécution dans le vain espoir de le soutirer à la terrible sentence qu'on lui avait infligé. La mort. Il ne la craignait pas, lui. Elle était comme une vieille compagne présente à chaque instant. Mais il serait là, oui, le gouvernement irait de nouveau quémander ses services et, une fois de plus, il se dresserait devant ses pairs.

De l'autre côté de la fine cloison, il put entendre le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de Roronoa. Il sourit, un geste rare que seul Shanks pouvait se vanter d'avoir observé chez le grand corsaire.

Il commençait à apprécier la compagnie du bretteur et s'imaginait mal reprendre le cours de sa vie monotone après son départ. Il l'occupait ou plutôt, s'accaparait son temps, ce qu'y ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Il lui procurait des sensations qu'il avait oubliées depuis fort longtemps.

Alors, il ne le laisserait pas partir, se dit-il.


End file.
